pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a short-lived animated series that aired on Disney Channel and Toon Disney. It is animated in traditional animation, and is a spin-off of Toy Story. It follows the adventures of Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear and his team as they defend the galaxy from the Evil Emperor Zurg. It was rerun in the United States on Disney Channel until 2008. Episodes Opening Scene Variations Pixar created more than one opening sequence for the show. Among them: * Buzz lands next to the television (most common scene). * Buzz smacks into the television and slides down. * Buzz lands on Bullseye and then falls off in pain. * Zurg stands next to where Buzz lands and fires at the television screen. * Buzz lands and is smacked away by Wheezy (riding RC). * Buzz lands and strikes a Disco pose. * Buzz lands and opens his wings, knocking down everyone behind him. Characters Emperor Zurg Zurg is the main villain of the series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, in which he rules over Planet Z and wants to take over the entire universe. His subjects are Grubs, which are similar to Star Command's Little Green Men, Brain Pods, who work for him as scientists and researchers, and an army of Hornets, which are his robotic foot soldiers used for battle. One of his henchmen is Warp Darkmatter, who was once Buzz's partner but had been secretly working for Zurg and given the codename "Agent Z." This incarnation of Zurg is a flamboyant villain who often breaks the seriousness of his evil statements, and is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent. He is known for videotaping Buzz's speeches so he can secretly mock him, and in one episode tells Buzz that he is his father during a fight (just like he did in Toy Story 2) only to gain the upper hand by using the statement as a "Made You Look" moment to trick Buzz, which likely implies he and Buzz may not be related. In another episode where Senate members are being kidnapped, Zurg is the chief suspect, but says to Buzz that even he considers kidnapping politicians to be ridiculous; Buzz and his crew then eliminate Zurg from the suspects. Despite Zurg's campy nature, he is still widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy. Aliens The Aliens are also characters in the series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command working for Star Command as scientists. It was in this series that they were first identified as L.G.M.s, short for "Little Green Men". They played an important role in the direct-to-video pilot The Adventure Begins where they were kidnapped by Emperor Zurg, who was attempting to discover the secret of the L.G.M.'s telepathic link so he could use it for his own evil purposes. It is revealed on their home planet that this power comes from the Uni-Mind: a giant orb that binds together all the L.G.M.s mentally and emotionally into a single whole. Zurg later steals and corrupts the Uni-Mind into pure evil and attaches it to a giant ray gun to take over the minds of everyone in the universe. It should be pointed out how this series implies that the Aliens exist in the Buzz Lightyear universe, despite the fact that in Toy Story they seem to be only available at Pizza Planet. Possibly, the Aliens' toys are meant to be only sold at Pizza Planet as an exclusive tie-in deal with the cartoon. In this series, they are voiced by Patrick Warburton. 'Booster' Booster is a character from the Disney/Pixar series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He is a huge dinosaur-like alien from the agricultural planet of Jo-Ad. He has a big appetite and lots of muscle power, but is at times ignorant and naive. He had been looking up to Buzz Lightyear ever since his days working as a janitor for Star Command. *Booster was recently seen in a Toy Story #0 comic as an action figure, confirming that the Buzz Lightyear toyline in the Toy Story films actually is based on the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command series. When he first meets the other toys, he is deluded like Buzz was in the original film. *In the episode devolutionaries. He came in contact with a devolve gas that reverted him to a 50 ft red dinosaur with a Triceratops nose horn and beak, Ankylosaurus body and a Stegosaurus tail. Proving his race evolved from herbivore dinosaur that would explain where they got their strength power and appetite. 'Warp Darkmatter' Warp Darkmatter is a recurring villain from the Disney/Pixar series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He was Buzz Lightyear's former partner who had been secretly working for Emperor Zurg as a double agent, under the codename "Agent Z." Information from Star Command Personnel Files - Academy Ranking: Second in Class Special Commendations: *Order of Galactic Merit. Second Class *The Bronze Cluter Trivia * Star Command is visually based on Space Mountain. * Buzz Lightyear's house is based on the House of Tomorrow attraction Disneyland had in the 1960s. * In an eerie coincidence with the climax of Toy Story 3, the episode Stranger Invasion has Zurg requesting a garbage incinerator to be placed in his new base rather then a garbage smasher, as it would be far more difficult to escape from. Video games *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' for the Sony PlayStation and Sega Dreamcast *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' for the PC See Also *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:TV Series Category:Pixar-Inspired Works